


Broken Pieces

by TheBrokenOne89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, Oneshot contest, Romance, Slash, Slashzone, Spring Fling, femmeslash, hermione - Freeform, platform ❾¾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenOne89/pseuds/TheBrokenOne89
Summary: All is fair in love and war. That is, unless you're born on the opposite sides of war and fall in love with the enemy.What could be worse than High school?Being the chosen one, being in high school, and being in love with the Prince of Slytherin.But what if that Handsome Prince is the only one who can put your broken pieces back together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: A Spring Fling Oneshot Contest June 2020





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to a knowledge that the characters, any plot or locations that are from the series do not belong to us. They belong to JK Rowling and we are not profiting from this story in any way.
> 
> This is a part of an ongoing Oneshot contest on the Facebook group Platform ❾¾

It was a breezy April afternoon— I stood on the hill above Hagrids hut. I looked down and saw Draco, the wind blowing through his hair. The sun beamed down on his pale face, he looked like absolute perfection. I felt a flutter in my chest. _I knew it was forbidden, I knew it could never happen, the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor savior, we were arch nemesis, we lived to make each other’s life pure hell._ Yet here I was staring at the boy who had tortured my being since we met in Diagon alley. I was in love with him, _insanely_ in love to be exact. 

I stared for a few minutes before I heard voices behind me, Hermione and Luna, walking hand in hand, as happy as could be. They didn’t care how their relationship looked, or what others thought of opposing houses having feelings for the other. _But they weren’t Draco and I. They weren’t born into different sides of a war_

“Harry, quit staring and take action,” Hermione said firmly. It made me jump. I knew she was there, but didn’t realize _just_ how much she knew.

Of course she knew I had feelings for him. She was my best friend for 5 years. She knew everything about me, even things I didn’t know about myself.

I sighed and started to walk down the hill. She was right, I needed to tell him. What’s the worst that could happen?

I got to the bottom of the hill and caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled like fire whiskey, parchment, cedar, lemon grass and treacle tart. It was perfect and overwhelming. I started to walk towards him, but at the same time Ron and Ginny intercepted me. 

“Harry!” Ron yelled, “We did it, we found another passage, one not found by the Marauders.”

I should have been excited, we had been looking for passages for years, but I was distracted, my heart wasn’t in it.

“Um yeah that’s great guys, we will have to look at it sometime.” I said painfully.

“No we have to go now! Please Harry!” Ginny pleaded. My heart ached for her, I knew how she felt about me, and a large part of me wished I could reciprocate the feelings, but my heart and soul were both already spoken for.

I looked over to my right, Draco was gone. I sighed internally. “Okay guys, let's go,” I replied.

I followed Ron and Ginny through the corridors but the hidden passageway they found was one the Marauders had discovered and was caved in. I was now more irritable.

I broke off away from them and went to the quidditch pitch, the only place I could ever truly clear my head.

I walked to the center of the pitch and pulled out my wand. _“Accio firebolt”_. I held my hand out as my broom flew directly into it. I hopped on and started flying around the pitch.

I was picking up speed, flying faster than I ever flew. I started doing dives and loop - de - loops. 

I was furious and frustrated so I did the only thing I knew how to do, I pushed myself harder than ever. I lost track of time, I had no idea how long I had been on the pitch for.

When I came out of my zone, I noticed that it was dark, and storming, I was soaked in sweat and from the rain. I landed back on the pitch. Hermione was standing inside the locker room. I walked over to her as she handed me a warm towel.

“Do you feel better?” She asked.

“No, not really,” I admitted, shrugging it off.

“I was starting to get worried about you, I had Dobby save you dinner, it’s in the common room, but we need to get back quickly or we will both be in trouble, it’s late Harry,” she said in a sympathetic scold.

We walked silently back to the castle together, the thing with Hermione and I’s friendship is we didn’t have to talk in order to communicate. 

***

  
  


I woke up feeling groggy and anxious. My entire body was sore. I really pushed my limits with flying yesterday. I looked at at the calender on the wall. It was Saturday, we were suppose to be going to Hogsmade today. I wasn’t really feeling it, maybe I would just blow it off and spend time in the library, I needed space from everyone.

The problem was when I was separated from everyone, _especially from him_ , my heart ached, it felt like someone was chizzling away the pieces of my heart. But how was I supposed to tell him? 

I got out of bed— put on clothes, then slowly made my way down to breakfast. I took my normal seat between Ron and Hermione, Ginny sat across from me and kept glancing at me and blushing. I knew I had to tell her I didn’t feel the same. I had to tell her that my heart and soul were both spoken for, even if the person they belonged to never felt the same.

“Harry, will you be going to Hogsmeade today?” Ginny asked.

“I was thinking of staying here and catching up on Homework, with quidditch and Umbridge on my tail, I have been slacking off,” I said.

“I’ll stay behind and help you,” Hermione chimed in, taking some of the pressure off of me. “We all know you’ll need my advice and for me to read over them, and I’d like to have it done before midnight, Prefect duties are exhausting me you know.” She said with a smirk as she squeezed my hand under the table.

“Oh...well maybe next time then,” Ginny said with a dripping withdisappointment.

“Actually Ginny...can I talk to you for a minute in private?” I asked.

She nodded and stood up, I followed suit and we walked out of the Great Hall to the spiral staircase. We took a seat and I paused for a moment.

“Ginny, I know your feelings towards me, but I cannot reciprocate them, you are brilliant and gorgeous but, I don’t feel the same about you, you’re one of my best friends and you’re like a sister to me, I’m sorry…” I said 

She got up and walked back into the Great Hall without saying anything to me.

I waited a few minutes then walked back in to sit next to Hermione.

Just then Neville walked in, “Oh uh hi Ginny, I um...I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?” he said stuttering, as he finished he held his breath waiting for a response.

Ginny glanced at me then looked down before she replied and said “Yes Neville, I would love to, let's go!” She stood up and took a hold of Nevilles hand catching him off guard, but he was definitely pleased.

Ron stood up and went to find Lavender, the two then walked hand and hand out of the Great Hall. 

Soon Luna came over to sit with us, Hermione told her the plan of using the day to catch up on homework.

“Okay, we can stay and do homework, but let's do it outside, it is much too nice to be cooped up all day, I know a great spot by the lake,” Luna said enthusiastically.

Hermione glanced at me, I nodded in agreement. 

We went to the common room to gather our bags and then headed out to the lake.

The spot Luna picked was perfect. We were under an oak tree that had a great view of the giant squid and the forbidden forest.

We sat in silence for a bit while we each worked on our respective lessons. I was revising my potions essay, though I knew no matter what I did Snape would be displeased.

After about 30 minutes of writing I stood up to stretch my legs, as I stood up I caught Dracos scent. I turned around and there he was.

We stood and stared at each other for a few minutes. My heart did a happy dance. He looked me directly in the eye, it felt like he was staring directly into my soul. I saw my future with him, being so close I felt complete.

“Potter,” he said and nodded at me then turned and walked away.

***

I went back to the common room, my head spinning, he was so close, we were so close, there were no snide comments, no attempting to kill each other. But he was gone before I could say anything, or do anything besides stare at his gorgeous gray eyes.

I was sitting on my favorite chair by the fireplace staring at my charms book when Ginny and Neville walked in, still holding hands and looking rather cozy. 

Ginny completely ignored my existence which hurt because she was one of my best friends, but I had hurt her and I knew it.

Ron walked in and out of nowhere punched me in the eye shattering my glasses. 

“You git, you’ll pay for what you did!” He screamed at me as he continued to beat on me.

I didn’t try to fight back. The pain was needed and probably deserved. I had hurt his sister. It wasn’t intentional but I still deserved the consequences.

I don’t know how long it was before Fred and George pulled him off of me. I was pretty bloody and bruised, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the common room. 

I started walking around, not really sure where I was heading I just knew I needed space. I had hurt one of my best friends, got beaten up by another, and still haven’t had a moment alone with Draco.

I walked down a staircase and heard someone coming up behind me, I started to turn to see who it was when I heard “Well well Potter, out of the common room after hours are we, hmm sounds like a good option.” I sighed when I realized it was Umbridge.

  
  


***

I spent three detentions with Umbridge writing lines about not telling lies. It was permanently scarred into my hand. Ron and Ginny still weren’t talking to me, my homework was piling up, quidditch practice was often disastrous, and I just felt so alone. 

I needed someone, I know Hermione would make time for me if I asked her, but she was busy preparing for end of the year testing and spending her free time with Luna.

I found myself walking around the lake. I knew I couldn’t write to Sirius, Umbridge was intercepting all of my mail. I picked up a pile of stones and threw them into the lake. I heard the splashes, but before I knew it I was being hit with stones. I looked up and saw the giant squid shaking her tentacles at me.

I heard chuckling behind me. Before I turned around I heard “Oh Potter, when will you learn not to throw things at people or animals that are bigger than you?”

I turned to see Draco standing just inches from me. He slid his hand in mine for just a moment. I felt sparks shoot through my body. We locked eyes for a minute until we heard Crabbe and Goyle starting to descend the hill. Draco let go of my hand and sprinted away from me before they could see us together.

I dropped to the ground. I put my head between my knees and before I knew it tears were flowing. After a few minutes I was being patted on the head by someone...or something, I looked up to see the giant squids tentacle reaching out and patting me on the head in an attempt to comfort me.

After a bit I stood up and composed myself. I was Harry James Potter and I wasn’t going to let a boy, or a relationship, or even a series of relationships bring me down. I didn’t need anyone. I was the chosen one, the boy who lived, I would take down the Dark Lord or die trying.

I started to walk back to the castle when my scar felt like it was going to burst open. I fell to my knees as I entered Voldemort's mind. There was Sirius and he was being tortured. They were in the department of mysteries and I had to get there. I had to save him.

***

I stood in Dumbledore’s office, I had completely trashed the place. Sirius was gone. I had nothing left. I felt nothing but anger and rage. I needed vengeance. Dumbledore entered his office, taking note of the damage I had caused. I didn’t hear or process a word he had said to me. Before I knew it I was being shuffled into the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey was giving me a dreamless sleeping draught. I chugged it and crawled into bed. I wanted to forget everything.

I slept for a few hours. When I woke up I saw Hermione sitting in the corner, Luna holding her in her arms. Someone was holding my hand but I couldn’t figure out who it was until he spoke.

“It’s okay babe, we’re going to get through all of this together. I’m here now.” Draco said as he brushed my hair away from my eyes. I slid over in bed making room for him.

Draco held me in his arms throughout the night. In the morning he woke me up with a gentle kiss on the head before he crawled out of bed. Before I knew it he was gone again.

I sat up and threw the vial that my sleeping draught was in across the room. Why did I let him continue to do this to me? Throwing the vial woke Hermione and Luna.

They both looked at me, from that one look Hermione knew I needed space. So they silently walked out of the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey came in about an hour later to check on me. 

“Well everything looks good, I suppose you are able to go,” she hesitantly said.

I slowly made my way back to Gryffindor tower, I got a third of the way there and decided I didn’t want to go there. I didn’t want to be around people.

I turned and walked the other way. I headed for the courtyard. As I stepped outside of the school I immediately saw a group of Slytherins. I started to turn to walk away when I heard

“Potter wait!” I looked at Draco, I started to pull out my wand— ready to hex him at this point.

He walked up to me, and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. As we kissed I felt all my broken pieces start to glue back together. 

“I love you, we’re going to get through all of this together,” he said before pulling me into another long kiss.

Hopefully this would be more than just a spring fling. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Princes together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> The writer would like to thank you for reading and commenting and they hope you enjoy it xo


End file.
